His Lost Angel
by Paulo C
Summary: UA;Oneshot.Poucos sabem o que aconteceu com Harry Potter depois da ntudo, para aqueles que sabem, tem muito a ver com uma pequena pedra cinza que ele se recusa a largar,e um par de olhos castanhos. TRADUÇÃO. Para o nas Antigas do 6V. H/Hr


N/A: Hey, amigos! Estou de volta! ^.^ (Se você quer saber a razão pela qual eu estive for por tanto tempo, cheque meu perfil.)De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem dessa pequena oneshot que eu escrevi em duas horas (Eu deveria estar dormindo agora, escola e tudo o mais amanhã, mas, oh bem, quando você tem ataques de inspiração, um não resiste... *acena*)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Acredite, se pertencesse, os livros seriam **bem **diferentes... ^.^'

Translator's Disclaimer: **I do not own the original story, nor the Fanfic. ****It belongs respectively to J.K. Rowling and Confusing Cat**/ Eu não tenho direitos sobre a história original, nem sobre a Fanfic. Pertencem respectivamente à J.K. Rowling e à Confusing Cat.

* * *

><p>Seus olhos verde-esmeralda olharam para ela enquanto estava dormindo, algo comum ultimamente. Francamente, enquanto ela estava ao alcance de sua visão, ele estava contente, feliz, até. Tantas vezes ela escapuliu dele, e em todas ela se machucou.<p>

No primeiro ano, ela quase foi morta por um trasgo, tudo por causa do que a ameaça ruiva tinha dito e sua covardia por se levantar por ela, como deveria ter feito.

Segundo ano: ela foi petrificada por aquele maldito Basilisco, por que ele estava muito ocupado para ir à biblioteca com ela. De novo, perdendo-a de vista.

No terceiro ano, ele estava vigiando-a melhor, certificando-se de que ela estava bem. Na época, pensava ter feito um bom trabalho. Contudo, pensando nisso agora, ele percebe quão idiota for a. Quantas vezes ela realmente usou aquele Vira-Tempo? Quantas vezes ela pode ter se machucado simplesmente porque ele não percebeu que ela não estava onde ele pensava que ela estava? Suspirando um pouco, ele agradeceu a Merlin que nada muito grave tenha acontecido naquele ano.

Quarto ano ele estava meio que ocupado demais para ficar rastreando-a. Tão absorvido em seu partido de pena, além do fato de que alguém estava tentando mata-lo. Ele deveria estar acostumado com isso, então. Mas não, ao invés de ter certeza de que ela estava enfrentando bem, ele simplesmente afastou todo mundo, provavelmente fazendo com que ela se sentisse pior. E pior ainda, como resultado de sua natureza sem-noção, ela se deixou ser arrastada por aquele maldito _Seeker _Búlgaro. Não era apenas Ron que estava irritado aquela noite. Ele simplesmente lidou melhor com isso.

Então, de novo! Ele foi ultrapassado na segunda tarefa por Krum, pois a visão dela debaixo d'água fez com que ele se sentisse paralisado. Por causa dessa grande surpresa, ele percebeu enquanto estava chorando sobre o corpo de Diggory, que não era por causa da morte do Hufflepuff, era porque estava aliviado que não tinha sido ela a morta do ano.

Seus pensamentos depressivos foram perturbados por um profundo suspiro dela. Enrijecendo, ele esperou para ver se ela acordava. Depois de uns segundos, porém, ela simplesmente mudou ligeiramente de posição e aquietou-se. Ele teve outra chance para estudar seus atributos. Atributos que ele memorizou há muito, mas que não parecia ter visto o suficiente.

Seu cabelo castanho escorria como uma auréola selvagem ao redor de sua cabeça, uma vez lanzudos, permaneceram apenas o cachos sedosos que ele queria tocar há tanto, mas que nunca havia ousado.

A face dela era a definição de perfeito para ele. Aquela face que pertencia à única pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado firmemente, mesmo que isso significasse ficar contra o mundo. Para ele, era a face de um anjo mandado dos céus. Seu anjo. Seu anjo da guarda.

Outro suspiro sai de seus lábios pálidos, lábios que o provocam com algo que ele nunca poderá ter. Suas longas pestanas se agitam contra as maçãs de seu rosto, um pequeno relance de castanho mostrando a cor de seus olhos. Olhos que antes brilharam com vida e conhecimento, mas que agora brilhavam sombriamente, se eles se dignassem a se abrir. Outra culpa de sua incapacidade de mantê-la longe do perigo, não importa quanto ele tenha tentado.

Ele girou lentamente a pedra entre seus dedos, tendo certeza de nunca perder contato com ela, outro hábito que ele formou, ultimamente.

Seus pensamentos vagarosamente voltaram para o quinto ano deles, enquanto ele assistia o corpo dela. Quinto ano, ele lembrou, foi quando eles tinham aula com a horrorosa cara de sapo da Umbridge, com os brilhantes planos de evasão. Foi naquele ano que ele, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez viu a joia que ele tinha ao seu lado, seu anjo, que esteve com ele em todos os momentos. Foi por isso que ele se sentiu traído quando ela não quis ajudá-lo a resgatar seu padrinho. Oh, se ele tivesse a escutado… Ele nunca disse a ela o quanto ele a amou, precisou dela. Ele suspirou, se ele ainda tivesse um Vira-Tempo, tudo seria diferente. Primeiro de tudo, os lençóis brancos ao redor do corpo dela não estariam ali, e a brancura geral do quarto não faria com que ela parecesse como uma amante morta. Contudo, ele pegaria o que podia. Depois de tudo, não havia nada de errado com aquilo? Ele destruiu o _precioso_ Lorde das Trevas deles, então ele deveria ser deixado meio à deriva.

Ah, sim, o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele não se lembrava muito de seus sexto e sétimo anos, apenas que eles foram depressivos e mais solitário que deveriam. Ele se lembrava vagamente da caçada às Horcruxes, porém ele mais lembrava da história dos três irmãos e aquela das Relíquias da Morte. Ironicamente o suficiente, foi a expectativa de achar as Relíquias que o trouxe de volta à vida, mais especificamente, a da história do Segundo irmão, e sua maravilhosa pequena pedra, a mesma com a qual ele estava brincando agora.

Ele voltou a realidade quando ele percebeu que ela estava começando a acordar. Lentamente, mais que o normal, suas pálpebras se abriram, mostrando as piscinas castanhas de escuridão, mostrando nenhum sinal de vida, contudo olhando para ele sem piscar. Ele se sentiu em êxtase. Ele tinha tanto para falar a ela. Talvez se ela não dormisse tanto e agisse mais como no começo então talvez ele tivesse tempo para. Mas sem problemas. Ela estava com ele agora, e ele estava maravilhosamente contente.

"Oh, Harry…" ela sussurra; mais como um suspiro que outra coisa. A voz dela era música para os ouvidos dele.

Ela olha para ele com tristeza, vendo a rocha com a qual ele está brincando pelo canto do olho. Não era saudável para ele continuar com isso, e ela se sente tão cansada. Ela não pertence mais a este mundo, e nem ele.

Ele começa a falar bobagens, como ele sempre faz quando ela finalmente acorda. Ela já não pode encontrar a força para sequer tentar fingir escutar, e ele rapidamente começa a notar.

Sua fala logo se transforma em falatório, seu falatório se transformando em gritos. Ele começa a caminhar pelo quarto, um olhar selvagem em seus olhos, enquanto ele grita disparates para o ar, saliva voando por toda parte.

Ela simplesmente não consegue encontrar o desejo de se importar.

Logo, um alarme é disparado. Homens de jaleco branco correm para o quarto para tentar subjugar o homem fora de si. São necessários vários homens para segurá-lo abaixando-o o suficiente para outro para injetar uma droga calmante em seu organismo. Lentamente, o homem começa a relaxar, e eles o colocaram de volta a sua cama.

Logo antes de ele sucumbir à escuridão, um áspero e angustiado "Hermione ..." escapa de sua garganta.

Tristes olhos castanhos assistem a cena que se passa diante deles. Uma pequena pedra cinza caiu de uma das mãos de Harry para debaixo da cama, notada apenas pelos tristes olhos castanhos que lentamente desapareceram.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter já se haviam tornado um mito no Mundo Bruxo. Ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido com ele depois da guerra. Dizia-se que ele afinal ficou louco por causa da guerra, e estava se escondendo onde nenhuma alma podia encontrá-lo. Outros diziam que ele tinha enlouquecido de fato muito antes da guerra ter terminado, e que não era a morte de várias centenas de estranhos que o ajudaram até o fim, mas a morte de sua melhor amiga, a maior bruxa de sua época, Hermione Granger, no quinto ano. Como ela morreu, o público nunca descobriu, apenas a evasiva Ordem da Fênix sabia os detalhes exatos.<p>

Foi esse mesmo grupo secreto que depois da guerra desapareceu com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu para Merlin sabe onde. Um seleto grupo sabe que Harry J. Potter foi enviado para a ala de "Doenças Causadas por Feitiços", o asilo para pessoas mentalmente instáveis, onde reside até hoje, olhando fixamente para fora de sua janela, nunca em movimento, com um olhar de perda na seu rosto, e nenhuma pedra para segurar.

Vários anos depois, é dito que se alguém passa pela sala que ainda pertencia a do menino-que-viveu, pode ocasionalmente capturar um relance de tristes olhos castanhos. E se acontece de alguém ouvir mais de perto que o normal, pode-se ouvir no vento as palavras de uma menina que ainda espera seu amor.

"Oh, Harry..."

* * *

><p>NT (Nota do Tradutor): Oi pessoal! Então, fiquei muito lisonjeado quando recebi a resposta da Confusing Cat permitindo que fizesse a tradução dessa fic tão linda dela! **Thank you, dear! It's you that flattered me allowing me to translate your Fanfic! ****Kisses!**

Então, pessoas, essa foi minha primeira tradução, espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim!

Beijos!


End file.
